


Let's play pretend

by Karananyuki



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Emotional Constipation, How do I tag?!, Kim Mingyu - Freeform, Lies and Deceit, M/M, Tag As I Go, Unrequited jicheol, boo seungkwan - Freeform, jicheol is somewhat a brotp here? It's complicated, lee seokmin - Freeform, soonhoon is insufferable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karananyuki/pseuds/Karananyuki
Summary: In which Jihoon and Soonyoung plays pretend, but reality catches on too quickly.Playing pretend is easy right? Just a game.And we have Seungcheol, who wonders when was the last time he played pretend.





	1. Nothing happened

The BBQ restaurant was packed with people. Every single person of every department was present. This was no surprise really. Who could say no to free meat and soju. So here was Jihoon, sitting together with the rest of his colleagues from the creative content department. In the background, he could hear the president drone on. Didn't he say the same thing again last year?

"Thank you everyone for coming. Kwon advertising is able to celebrate its 20th year anniversary all because of your efforts. And I am very pleased to say that our image has remained immaculate and I believe it will continue to be. We will continue to be one of the biggest advertising companies in Korea and I ask of your continuous hard work. But for now, we feast!"

Soonyoung sits at the far end of the table. He rolls his eyes. His dad can be so dramatic at times.

Sitting opposite him is creative director Lee Jihoon, and Soonyoung catches his eye in what appears to be a blinding smile that could melt all the ladies. A pity it was Jihoon on the receiving end, he glares and frowns, unceremoniously gagging to add to the effect. Soonyoung chuckles but looks up when he hears a voice, "Soonyoung, aren't you going to start eating? Meat waits for no man you know!" Seokmin mutters as he stuffs pork into his mouth.

"Don't eat all the pork you jerk!" He grabs his chopsticks the same time Jihoon reaches for his own.

Jihoon notices Soonyoung scarfing down stacks of pork belly and he rolls his eyes, a small smile gracing his lips. That idiot.

2 hours into the night and Soonyoung feels buzzed. Heck, he may even be drunk. The 5 bottles of soju did not help at all. Shit my head is pounding so bad. It was at that moment when Soonyoung looked up that he noticed Jihoon clambering up from his seat, making his way towards the exit, body teetering left and right. Without leaving himself any time to regret, Soonyoung gets up from his seat and follows Jihoon out. Or at least tried to.

Jihoon slumped on the table, hand clutching his head. The noise was drilling a hole through his head. Damn, Seungkwan is really making the most of this free soju. "Guys, I you out. Can't do this. See you. Tomorrow haha yeah." Jihoon slurred and tried to get up, effectively knocking soju all over himself. Ergh fuck. Where is the exit again?

It was a miracle really. Jihoon made it out of the restaurant in one piece. Vision blurry and legs weak, he stumbled towards the main road, arms held out, hoping for a cab to notice him. Taking his first 10 steps was no easy task and he was just about to take his next step when he blacked out. He felt himself falling, felt his consciousness slip past his fingertips, expected the pain from hitting the ground but it never came.

~

Jihoon tossed and turned on what seemed to be soft sheets. Ah, Seungcheol must have gotten me home. Again. What can I ever do withou- wait. Eh? Jihoon opened his eyes and came face to face with a bare chest. No, it was not just any chest, it was Creative Director Kwon's chest.

"Fuck! What is this! What did we do!" Jihoon screeched as he pushed Soonyoung away.

Soonyoung opened an eye, yawned and peered at Jihoon. "Morning director Lee. Ever so energetic aren't we."

Jihoon panicked. He looked down the covers and he froze. Shit. No clothes. Fuck. Calm down. Handle this like a man. He sucked in a breath, a weak attempt at taming his racing heart and mind. "Director Kwon, I am going to get up and take a shower. This did not happen at all. Last night never did happen. We will meet at work just as we do every other day."

"Of course nothing happened. Me waking up naked next to you is completely normal, Director Lee."

"Enough with the sarcasm. It's too early for this shit. I am going to get up now. Don't you dare look."

Soonyoung laughed,"Go on, I won't peek. I've seen it all anyway."

"Shut up." Jihoon squeaked out. So much for taking this like a man.

Jihoon hastily picked his clothes up from the floor and ran to the hotel bathroom. Soonyoung looked anyway despite the warning.

Waking up next to a strangers face was not something new for Soonyoung. But waking up to the face he had to see again in an hour, now that was novelty. He sighed, arm placed over his eyes. Today's definitely going to be a long day.

~

It was currently 10am, two hours after he had gotten up. Next to Director Kwon that is. Jihoon loved his job. He really did. He planned to look past what happened last night. He did not work his ass off the past three years to blow it all in one night. Jihoon was proud of his job. He worked his way up to where he was now from the absolute bottom. He was the epitome of rags to riches. Long nights spent on brainstorming ideas, even longer nights planning and executing them. Everything was worth it when he had his name plated in gold, Creative Director Lee Jihoon. He will definitely not lose it to the likes of Kwon Soonyoung.

Creative Director Kwon was no small fry either. Wanting his name to be known from his own hard work, he too worked like a dog to get to where he was now. His charms and good looks definitely helped him, but it was no easy feat gaining recognition for himself, especially with the President being his father. People automatically assumed he was backed up by his daddy.

Jihoon had the opportunity of working with Director Kwon on multiple projects in the past and they did not exactly click for most of the time. They were at absolute loggerheads but everything worked out. They could even be considered close. Close enough to be counted as acquaintances that is. They had exchanged numbers after their second project together and talked sometimes, once in a blue moon rather. These talks often lasted hours on end but no one needed to know that. But other than that, they were colleagues, not friends. Simply people who meet in the workplace. And that is what they will continue to be.


	2. What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung and Jihoon gets caught and starts filming a little drama of their own. 
> 
> Also read as: the start of a painful journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the case anyone is unsure, the italics are their thoughts. 
> 
> Let me know how you like it so far! Thanks!

Jihoon walked into his office. _Was he really ready to face a new day after what happened last night? Was he able to act like nothing happened?_ Jihoon was woken from his thoughts as Seungkwan burst through his door, "Jihoon! Seriously, look at this!!"

The older frowned.

  
~

  
Soonyoung strolled into his office and plopped down on his seat. Nothing seemed to be going right that day. His car would not start, he left his phone at home and had to turn his car around halfway to work (at least he got the car working after half an hour) and now the new intern got his coffee order wrong. Things can't get any worse can they. The 'peace' was broken as Seokmin hurled through his office door.

  
"Seriously Seokmin, calm down. My door will break soon and it will be because of you."

  
"Soonyoung, what did you do now?" Seokmin said between breaths.

  
"What did I do? Care to enlighten me?"

  
~

  
"Seungkwan, you know I don't read the tabloids." Jihoon huffed.

  
"Just take a look," Seungkwan said as he passed Jihoon the latest issue that came out this morning. "what do you see? Anything familiar?"

  
Jihoon scanned the front cover and immediately spotted Director Kwon's name. "Nothing new here  Seungkwan,"

"Read the damn article Jihoon! Gosh if you want to have sex with one of the richest men in Korea, do it discreetly! Sheesh! Director Kwon is always being watched by the paparazzi. You know his rep!"

  
Jihoon flipped through the magazine till his fingers stopped on a page. The page. _Weird, why is there-_

"My picture? Shit is that me? Fuck! It is me!"

Seungkwan nods, gesturing wildly with his hands, "Someone was very naughty last night."

  
~

  
Soonyoung stared at the picture. It was dark, but it was definitely a picture of Jihoon, arms slung around his shoulders as he lead him into a hotel. Fucking reporters. He was screwed, his dad would definitely not let him off this time.

  
"Is this another one of Kwon's flings?" Seokmin animatedly read the title of the article. "You're dad will kill you."

  
Soonyoung buried his head into his palms, "I know. You know what the worst part is? I don't even remember the sex."

  
Seokmin shook his head in disapproval just as the secretary came in, "Director Kwon, the President wishes to see you. Now." Speak of the devil.

  
~

  
Jihoon sees his entire career flash before his eyes. How he got his first project. How he finished his first project successfully. The time when he was promoted. His latest achievement as Creative Director. He sees it slowly disappear as his vision clouds. He was definitely going to be fired. So much for the immaculate image the President was so proud of.

  
~

  
Jihoon knocked and entered the President's office on the top floor of the building. He sees Director Kwon standing in front of him and made haste to stand beside him, bowing slightly as he faced the President. He shivers. Has the room always been this cold?

  
"What the hell is this?!" President Kwon bursts as he threw the magazine on the desk in front of Jihoon and Soonyoung. The very same magazine Jihoon saw just 10 minutes ago.

  
"This is not the first time Soonyoung, and Director Lee? I am extremely disappointed. I never expected this from you."

  
Jihoon flinched, "President,"

  
"The company's image is tainted because of the both of you! What will our clients think? Would they trust us to advertise for them?! What should I do with the both of you!" The president roared. 

Jihoon breaks out into cold sweat, bowing a full 90 degrees almost too quickly.

He hears Soonyoung speak, "Sorry Dad," and he quickly stammers along, "I am so sorry President Kwon, we-" but before he could finish speaking, Soonyoung continues.

  
"but this is what couples do right? I'm dating Jihoon. Have been for a while now." Soonyoung reaches for Jihoon and pulls him closer by the waist, grip tightening as Jihoon tries to shimmy out of his hold.

"Couples sleep together. That's what they do. I don't see what's wrong."

  
The President raised his brows in disbelief. "If you two are really dating,"

  
"We are." Soonyoung replied proudly.

  
"then I expect you to clear this up with the reporters. Right away." 

  
"Yeah sure. I'll do that."

  
Jihoon was silent the entire time. Brain gone numb, tongue absolutely paralysed. What just happened?

  
Soonyoung looks down at him and smiles,"Let's go babe."  
Jihoon stared incredulously at Soonyoung.

_What?_

~

  
Both men entered the lift as the doors opened. Jihoon stood at the far corner, as far away from Soonyoung as possible.

  
Just as the door closes, Jihoom shouts, "What the hell was that?!!"

  
Soonyoung breaks into a full blown laughter, breathy and loud. Jihoon was burning red. _Cute_.

  
"Well Director Lee, I really need this job, and so do you. It's easy. It's just like playing pretend. We just have to pretend that we are dating till this whole thing tides over. We will 'break-up' and then go our lovely separate ways." Soonyoung pointed out as if the topic of conversation was something as casual as perhaps, the weather. 

  
"It's not as easy as you say it to be Director Kwon." Jihoon spits out.

  
"It is. Just like when we were kids. Haven't you played pretend before? A game. Simple." The other shrugged nonchalantly.

  
Jihoon glared. _Fuck, I really need this job_. He sighed in defeat. There was really no way out but this.

"Fine."

  
"Pleasure doing business with you Director Lee." Soonyoung said as he stepped out of the lift, leaving Jihoon to his racing mind and heart.

  
~

  
Jihoon kicked the door open as he threw himself onto the couch in Seungcheol's office, face buried into the pillows.

  
"Jihoon?"

  
"Seungcheol, where were you when I needed you. Is this what best friends do? Leave them when they are shit ass drunk?"

  
Seungcheol looks up from the paperwork in his hands, "I was in China the past week. Just got back last night. I assume the BBQ party went well?"

  
"Oh shit. Right. China. Remind me why must you be the Publicity Director again?" Jihoon grumbled.

  
"That's because I'm the best guy there is for the job." Seungcheol chirped, clapping himself on the chest. 

  
The two of them fell into a comfortable silence, until Jihoon spoke up. "When did you last play pretend Seungcheol?"

  
The sudden question caught the said male off guard. His eyebrows knotted. "Hmm probably when we were kids? Why?"

  
"What if I asked to play pretend now?"

  
"Jihoon, what's wrong?"

  
Jihoon finally stood from the couch and stared right into Seungcheol's eyes. "What would you do? Would you play with me?"

Seungcheol pursed his lips. "Yeah, yeah I would. If we were kids, or maybe if it were 15 years ago. 27 year old men playing pretend doesn't seem like a pretty sight."

  
"I'll see you later Seungcheol." Jihoon sighed as he made his way to leave Seungcheol's office, heading towards his own.

_So why are WE playing pretend then._


	3. Calm before the storm

Soonyoung entered his office with a sigh. Luck was really not on his side today. Then again, when was it ever on his side. He picked up his handphone and dialed a number he became all too familiar with. A few rings later, a voice replied from the receiver, "Hello Mr Kwon! I believe you have seen the pictures. Became quite a hit on the internet I must say."

"Your articles are just click bait and you know it." Soonyoung rolled his eyes.

"Did you call me to tell me to get rid of the articles again? It will be a lot harder this time Mr Kwon, the guy you were with is very attractive to the public eyes." The reporter on the other end of the line chirped.

Soonyoung grit his teeth, patience wearing thin. "No, don't remove anything. Instead I want you to write a new article. We are dating. He's not a fling. He's my boyfriend. I expect to see this plastered everywhere tomorrow." And with that final statement, Soonyoung hung up, not waiting for a reply.

He was not sure if what he did was the right thing, unfounded confidence now lost. He and Jihoon, well, they are close-ish. The random texts definitely did help solidify their friendship? He wasn't sure what to call it anymore. They were simply colleagues in the workplace, but the Jihoon over text seemed so friendly, so lovable. It was like as if they were genuine friends. But they weren't. And those texts were rare enough to make him feel like he didn't know Jihoon at all. This fake dating shit was definitely going to take more effort than what Soonyoung initially thought. _It's going to be a long day indeed._ And Soonyoung sighed for the upteenth time that day.

~

It was a Friday. The most anticipated day of the week for most. Jihoon absolutely could not wait for the weekends. He needed a break from this drama. This fake relationship had his mind racing the entire time. _What if someone finds out? What if the plan backfires? Will I lose my job in the end? Is this lie worth it?_ It was funny really, it felt like he had lost nights of sleep when it really just happened yesterday. Almost like a routine, Jihoon stepped out of his car and made his way to his office on the 9th floor. The moment Jihoon entered the doors of his department, all eyes flew up to him, boring holes in his head.

"Erm, morning everyone?" And with that, he quickly retreated to the confines of his office. Safe haven indeed.

"About time you got here."

"Fucks sake! You scared the hell out of me!" Jihoon gripped his chest as he turned from the door facing Seungcheol.

He draped his blazer over his chair and settled himself on his chair. "What brings you here, so early in the day to be more specific."

"Is this what you were talking about? Play pretend? Is this it?" Seungcheol speaks up as he hands Jihoon a familiar magazine. Except that it was a new issue. Today's. Now this explains the looks from everyone outside.

"What are you talking about? We are dating."

Seungcheol moved to sit on the edge of Jihoon's desk. "Don't lie to me Jihoon. Yesterday's question was too random for it to be a spontaneous thought. Plus, you know Soonyoung. The famous playboy. Why would you even date him."

Jihoon searched his mind for an excuse. A lie. Was he that easy to read? Was it so easy to tell that he was lying?

"No Jihoon, it's not that you're easy to read, if that's what you're thinking. It's because it's me. I know you too well, so stop coming up with excuses and just spill." Seungcheol declares.

Jihoon rolled his eyes, and muttered a 'fine'. Damn, he really has to work on his lying skills if he was going to con the whole of Korea about his relationship with Soonyoung. More like relationshit.

~

"So you're dating Director Lee."

Soonyoung nods."Yes Seokmin, I am."

"The Director Lee, the one who looks like an absolute pumpkin but with sharp ass fangs that can kill? That Director Lee?"

Soonyoung smiled to himself. Director Lee does seem to have sharp fangs. "The one and only."

Seokmin gaped as he sat himself in front of Soonyoung's desk. "Wow Soonyoung, why is it that I as your most amazing friend ever has to find out that playboy Kwon has decided to settle down through the tabloids. HUH?!!"

"Woah, who said anything about settling down?"

"What? But you're dating. Like in a stable relationship, right?"

"So?" Soonyoung shrugs. When did a little flirting now and then ever hurt anyone?

~

Seungcheol nods appreciatively. Face crumpled in an unreadable expression and lips pouted. The thinking face as Jihoon likes to call it. "Stop thinking Cheol. There's no way out of this. It seemed like the best option then and it still seems like the best option now, even after a night of sleeping on it."

"Okay, fine. But do you even realize the damage to your image when people find out you're dating a playboy? Not just any playboy. Kwon Soonyoung."

"The damage probably can't be worse than me losing my job. It's fine. I'd rather not date anyone who judges me based on my past mistakes anyway."

"Alright alright. Stop frowning already. Tonight though, we party, Club 99. Throw all those worries away yeah?" Seungcheol says as he reaches over the desk to pat Jihoon on his head.

Swatting the hand away, Jihoon smiles for the first time that day,"Club 99 it is."

~

Dressed in ripped black jeans, a graphic tee and a very nice denim jacket, Jihoon had met Seungcheol who came by his apartment to pick him up before heading to the club together. The night was slowly picking up as the DJ played the lastest remixes with bodies dancing all around.

Both Seungcheol and Jihoon made themselves comfortable at the bar, placing their orders with the bartender.

"Hey Soonyoung, isn't that Director Lee?"

Upon hearing Seokmin's comment, Soonyoung looked down, following the pointing finger to find, Director Lee, in the flesh. Who knew he even had it in him to party.

Soonyoung was currently sitting on the second floor of Club 99, together with Seokmin. It was their weekly 'Thank God it's Friday' party night. A very scantily dressed lady grinded up next to Soonyoung, giving him a lap dance.

Soonyoung relished in her touches. Too bad he was gay, he could have brought her home and taken her to cloud 9. Unconsciously, Soonyoung's eyes automatically drew back to Jihoon. He had looked, for the lack of a better term, hot. Who would have thought ripped jeans would ever look this good. And then his eye drifted to a guy whose hands were now on Jihoon's face. _Hmm who's that? Wait is that, no way. Director Choi? From publicity? They knew each other?_

Jihoon was already on his eighth tequila shot while Seungcheol was still nursing his second coke and rum.

"Jihoon wait here for me! I'm just going to head to the bathroom real quick!" Seungcheol yelled over blaring music.

Jihoon nodded and giggled to himself. Numbness was a good respite, especially when the world weighed down too heavily on his shoulders.

Seungcheol turned his back against the drunk male and weaved through the crowd, iin search for the nearest restroom.

"Hey cutie. Wait, aren't you the guy dating Kwon Soonyoung? Damn he got lucky. Want to dance?" A random guy came up to Jihoon, and extended an outstretched arm, gesturing to the dancefloor.

Jihoon looked at the hand with hooded eyes and took it.

Soonyoung was downing his flaming Lamborghini when he noticed Jihoon was gone from his seat at the bar. _Did he leave?_ But then he spots Jihoon on the dancefloor, very clearly drunk. Another man standing too close for comfort, dry humping him.

Soonyoung reflexively stood up, leaving a curious Seokmin behind, and stomped his way to the dancefloor, pushing past bodies slick with sweat. He was almost there, stretching out his arm, he reached for Jihoon, but just as he almost touched him, he disappeared from sight, right through his fingers.

"Don't fucking touch him."

Soonyoung hears the growl in the voice and sees a furious Seungcheol leaving the club, an unconscious Jihoon in arms.

Soonyoung tastes something bitter at the back of his throat. Weird. He could have sworn the flaming Lamborghini was sweet.

~

Jihoon tossed and turned. The sheets soft to touch. It was like deja vu, and Jihoon panicked. That was until he heard Seungcheol humming to himself and the smell of bacon waft into his nose. He was definitely home. Home sweet home. _Thank you Seungcheol!_

"Wake up Jihoon! The food is going to get cold!"

Never had Jihoon been happy about Seungcheol taking up his wardrobe space for his own shirts and slacks, and of course underwear. But it was times like these that he was eternally greatful that he had relented to Seungcheol's pestering. At least now Seungcheol could not make the excuse of leaving to go home when Jihoon was drunk. His apartment was basically Seungcheol's second home.

Walking into the living room fresh after washing up, Jihoon catches sight of Seungcheol setting the cutlery on the table, food laid out, ready to be eaten.

"Thanks Cheol. What would I ever do without you." Jihoon mumbles out as he reaches for the aspirin and downs it with a mouth of orange juice.

"Crash and burn. And do you really have to frame that picture up? It's embarrassing as hell." Seungcheol complained.

In the picture was Jihoon and Seungcheol sitting in a sandbox. Seungcheol was wailing while Jihoon looked like the next grinch who stole Christmas. Jihoon had ruthlessly kicked down Seungcheol's sandcastle. And that marked their first meeting, they were 7 at that time.

"It's my fondest memory of you Cheol."

Seungcheol rolled his eyes and then began to work on his pancakes, "Shut up Jihoonie."

~

Soonyoung stared wide eyed at his dad in front of him on the dining table.

"Invite him over Soonyoung. The party is on next week. Since he's dating you, he should meet the family, don't you think?"

Soonyoung gulped nervously. "Yeah, I'll... I'll let him know."


	4. First date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. Did not realize that I previously posted a new chapter which was identical to chapter 3. But here we have it. The real update! Thanks for reading!

Monday came again too quickly. Whoever thought 2 days of rest in a week was enough was a fucking retard. It was 10:30am when Jihoon was sitting in his chair, going through his latest draft for a project when Seungkwan knocked on his office door and poked his head in.

"Jihoon? Director Kwon says he needs to talk to you."

Not looking up from his files, Jihoon muttered dismissively, "Tell him I'm extremely busy right now. We can talk sometime else."

"Director Lee, I don't suppose I need to book an appointment before I can talk to you." Soonyoung burst through the door, leaving Seingkwan stumbling in front of him, trying to regain his balance.

 _Sigh. What did I do to deserve such a bad case of Monday blues._ "Yes Director Kwon? Thanks Seungkwan, you may leave." Jihoon mumbled.

The moment the door closed, Soonyoung sat on the seat in front of Jihoon's desk.

"I need to talk to you alone."

"We are alone. In my office. You blind?"

Soonyoung rolled his eyes and gestured to the glass walls of the office. Every single head outside was staring in at the two men, curious gaze piercing. What was more impressive was Seungkwan, whose face was literally shmushed against the door, trying to eavesdrop.

"Point taken." Jihoon grabbed a small device, and with a click of a button, the blinds around the office flew closed. Now they were truly alone.

"Now talk." Jihoon pinched the bridge of his nose, taking a huge swig of coffee from his mug.

"My dad has asked me to invite you to come meet the family. This Sunday." Soonyoung spoke out.

Jihoon choked. Choked was an understatement to be exact. He downright sputtered, coffee spilling everywhere on his desk. 

"Damn it Lee. You're a fucking klutz!" Soonyoung leapt out of his seat, grabbing tissues from the box on the desk, helping to wipe the mess.

"What did you say?!!" Jihoon gasped.

"I said that you're a damn klutz." Soonyoung countered.

"No, before that."

"Damn it?" The taller stared quizzically. 

"Your family!" 

"Oh right. Yeah. They want to meet you. The whole fam-bam. We have to get our stories straight is what I'm trying to say."

Jihoon wiped the remaining coffee stains at his mouth. "And you want to discuss it here? Now?"

Soonyoung tapped his fingers on the table,"The top questions that would be asked would be our first date. My mum has a thing for lovey-dovey first date shenanigans. So in spirit of trying to keep this as 'real' as possible, I was thinking,"

"Yeah? Spit it out Director Kwon."

"We should go on a first date. To keep the lie as organic as possible. This Wednesday."

Jihoon frowned. "It's a work day Director Kwon."

Soonyoung shrugged as he made his way to leave the office, having accomplished his task. "Take a break, a day off. You and your caffeine laden soul needs it."

~

'Ding'

Jihoon picked up his phone and looked at the newly received text on his phone. _What does the monkey want now?_ He opened the text box and read Soonyoung's message.

_I'll pick you up tomorrow at 9._

_Isn't 9 too early? Plus I can drive you know._

_No no. I'll pick you up. Send me your address._

_Fine. I'll see you tomorrow._

_Don't bail on me Lee._

_God, what kind of person do you think I am._

_Do you really want me to answer that?_

_No. Don't._

_Good night Jihoon._

_Good night._

~

Jihoon could not believe what was happening. He was up at 8:30am, and no, it was not because of work. It was because of a date. A 'first date' if he was trying to be technical. He is supposedly at the prime of his career! There should not be time to take a day off for a damn date! But it was ironic that he was doing this whole thing in order to save his career. What an absolute mess.

~

Soonyoung pulled up into the car park and unfastened his seat belt. Jihoon followed along and stepped out of the car.

"The mall? Is this your mum's idea of a lovey-dovey first date?" Jihoon mentioned with a mock in his voice.

Soonyoung rolled his eyes, "Nope, it's mine."

"Then you're fucking unromantic."

Soonyoung fell into step beside Jihoon as they made their way to enter the mall. Jihoon's eyebrows raising to the high heavens when he felt Soonyoung's arms wrapping around his waist. Slightly alarmed, he turned his head to Soonyoung, shooting daggers with his eyes.

Soonyoung chuckled,"I'm just playing the part of a boyfriend. In case you didn't realise, we are trying to deceive the whole of South Korea and not just my family."

"Right." Jihoon nodded as he grit his teeth.

~

Soonyoung and Jihoon entered a cafe and sat in one of the window booths. Jihoon scrambled to get away from his arms, body feeling slightly cold now that Soonyoung was not smack next to him. But who was Jihoon kidding? He was a cold-blooded man. That warmth was really not necessary.

"I'll place the orders for our drinks okay?" Soonyoung stood up to make his way towards the counter.

"I want a black, thanks."

"I'll see what I can do."

And with that, Soonyoung walked up to the counter, eyes glossing over the menu overhead.

"What would you like to have today sir?" The counter girl beamed, a little too happy to be normal.

"Hmm, I'll have a caramel frappe and a decaf flat white."

"And your names please?"

"Soonyoung for the caramel, and for the flat white,"

~

Soonyoung sat opposite Jihoon in the booth. Eyes never leaving his face. Jihoon was too busy staring out the glass window to notice. _Did Jihoon always look this good? Or was it the clothes. Yeah, I must be bored of seeing him in suits and ties. He's just Jihoon. Uptight and anal Jihoon._

"Quit staring Director Kwon."

"What? I was not staring," Soonyoung was broken from his reverie. "the look of stupid on your face was just too eye catching."

The younger rolled his eyes and shook his head, just as the waiter came in with their drinks.

"Caramel frappe for Soonyoung and a decaf flat white for fairy."

Soonyoung smirked, almost ready to burst into laughter. Jihoon looked like he was going to combust.

"Well this is mine, and this here is for, fairy."

"Enjoy your drinks." The waiter giggled.

Jihoon looked absolutely mortified. "Fairy? Fairy?! And I asked for a black!"

"We are not even at the office. No caffeine for today! And you're my fairy." Soonyoung winked greasily.

"I can't function without coffee Kwon." Jihoon seethed.

"You'll survive."

"Oh yeah? Cos I know you sure ain't surviving when I get my hands on you. You little shit!" Jihoon swore as he reached over the table, hands making grabs for Soonyoung's neck.

"There there little one! Calm down! Woah shit! Jihoo- wait!"

~

Soonyoung pouted. Hands weakly rubbing his neck, red marks starting to fade. "You're addicted Jihoon."

"I wouldn't call it an addiction. It's more of a healthy dependence." Jihoon shrugged.

"Right. You almost killed me when I didn't give you coffee. I swear you need to find an alternative. One that does not cause the withdrawal effects. You get fucking grumpy." Soonyoung grumbled. 

"Find me one then, Director Kwon." Jihoon ends the conversation with a roll of the eyes, mock in his tone.

"Stop."

"Stop what?" Jihoon bites back.

"It's Soonyoung. I can't have you calling me Director Kwon in front of my mother."Soonyoung looked straight into Jihoon's eyes. Suddenly serious.

Jihoon paused to think. He pursed his lips and sighs, defeated, the man had a point. No matter how revolting it was. "Fine, Soon-. Soonyou-"

Soonyoung chuckled. "Awkward?"

"Extremely."

"Pet names work too you know. Like babe, or sweetie, honey, sexy, darling-"

"How about shitface? Fits you to a T."

"We'll just work on Soonyoung."

"We could do that."


	5. A twist of fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are many layers to Jihoon and Soonyoung's relationship. With one layers unveiled, another forms.

The two males headed for the theatre within the mall. Soonyoung spoke up as he stood in front of the posters lined up against the wall, "Is there anything you want to watch?"

"Anything is fine with me really."

"If you say so. Hmm... Let's watch that one then!" Soonyoung pointed to one of the posters on the wall.

Jihoon followed Soonyoung's finger and his eyes fell on a large poster of a giant black door with a single pale hand gripping the edges. 'Behind closed doors' it read. He gulped. Horror did not sit well with him. "Yeah, sure."

Soonyoung nodded "You can wait here while I get the tickets then."

Jihoon was fucked.

~

The theatre was playing advertisements and trailers before the movie started while Jihoon could hear Soonyoung munching on popcorn beside him. Just then, the lights dimmed, indicating that the movie was starting and Jihoon visibly shrunk into his seat. _This isn't scary. Just stay calm. Something will always pop up somewhere. It's predictable. Just stay calm Lee Jihoon._ His heart pounded in his chest as one hand gripped the armrest and the other shielded his eyes from the scenes playing before him.

Every single time something popped onto the screen, Jihoon jumped in his seat. So much for horror movies being predictable. Horror was never his thing. He could do all genres, even the sappy romance stories. Just not horror. But the sparkle in Soonyoung's eyes as he pointed to that stupid poster made it impossible for him to say no.

Halfway through the movie, Soonyoung looked over at Jihoon and smirked. The shorter was pushed so far back into his seat and his hands were white from gripping the armrest. Jihoon wasn't even watching the movie, eyes pointed to anything and everything but the screen in front. Being the gentleman that he was, Soonyoung reached over and pried Jihoon's hands off the armrest and intertwined their fingers together, gripping his cold hands. Thumb rubbing comforting circles as he whispered, "Don't be scared Jihoonie. I'm here."

Jihoon glanced up at Soonyoung and rolled his eyes but his hand tightened its hold.

~

"You should have told me you were afraid Jihoon. I wanted us both to enjoy the movie."

Jihoon shook his head indignantly. "I wasn't afraid per se. The ghosts appeared too suddenly. I was simply surprised."

Soonyoung chuckled. "If you say so Jihoonie. If you say so."

Jihoon pouted. Soonyoung was definitely not buying it. The two of them wandered around the mall, simply chatting and enjoying each other's presence. Ever since the movie, Soonyoung's hand never left Jihoon's. Neither of them noticed that both their hands were clasped tightly around each other and that their steps fell into a common rhythm.

~

Jihoon stepped out from his shower, humming to random songs. He picked up his phone when he heard a 'ding', a message from Soonyoung appearing on his screen.

 

_I'm home safely, showered and clean._

_Good to know. Thanks for today. You're not all that bad._

_It was surprisingly fun! I thought you would be really boring,_

_Go to hell. I am an amazing date._

_I can't disagree to be honest._

_Goodnight Soonyoung._

_Goodnight Jihoon._

 

That night, Jihoon fell asleep with a smile adorning his face. It was definitely not because of his date with Soonyoung. It was because of some other reason, not the date, something else.

~

Jihoon sat in his office the next morning, desk covered with proposals and paperwork. He skips out on work for one day and he is instantly buried up to his neck. Why did he even agree to Soonyoung's proposal? Plus he had to meet Soonyoung's family in three days time. Three freaking days. Things were happening so quickly but it was a good thing that they had decided on a story over dinner the previous night. At least something came out from that stupid date. They had come to a consensus to try to keep everything as true as possible and that included their first meeting four years ago.

~~

Four years ago~

~~

Jihoon was an absolute greenhorn in the industry when he was accepted into Kwon advertising. His dream company. It was his first day on the job and he could already feel the adrenaline rushing through his veins. He reported to the creative department and greeted everyone with a 90 degree bow. "Good morning! I am the new intern Lee Jihoon! Please take good care of me!"

"Ah the new intern! I am Director Park. Soonyoung! Come here and guide the new intern here." Director Park absentmindedly waved his hands before entering his office.

Jihoon noticed a blonde scurry over to him and before he knew it , the blonde started shoving stacks of files into his arms. "New intern, go and copy these files, get the coffee and give them out to everyone. The order is on the post-it on the top file. Oh yeah. You're now basically the dog of the department." With that, the blonde left Jihoon fumbling with the files, feeling absolutely lost.

The first day in the creative department was shit to say the least. Jihoon could not work the printer and when he tried getting help, everyone was just too busy to deal with him. He got the coffee orders mixed up and was told off by some of the sunbaes for such a stupid mistake. The blonde, who he later found out was called Soonyoung was an asshole. The worst really. Not only did he not help Jihoon at all despite being the more experienced intern, he acted all high and mighty around him. So much for camaraderie amongst interns. This was war.

The first opportunity presented itself to Jihoon two months into slaving for the department. He was instructed to join the team for the latest project and their very first meeting was occurring that morning. Jihoon was the first person in the meeting room and he started organizing the loose files on the tables. This came naturally by now. Slowly, people started streaming into the room, including Soonyoung. Jihoon glared, he should have seen this coming.

  
~

  
One of the seniors was sitting at the head of the meeting table and was resting his head on his palms. "So people, now that you know the theme, I would like to hear some ideas. Shoot me with them."

Jihoon nibbled on his lips. It was his time to prove his worth and he could not afford to set a bad first impression. He meekly raised his hand and spoke up. "Erm, I was thinking that we could have one of the actresses walking through a large field with flowers on a mountain. You know, to represent the freedom and being carefree."

"That's so generic and boring. Seriously, what kind of idea is that? Anyone who sees that would roll their eyes at its cheesiness."

Jihoon grit his teeth and stared at the blonde. The nerve of him! The senior nodded, "I agree with Soonyoung. It's a little boring and predictable." Jihoon clasped and unclasped his fist. _The fuck is his problem!_

  
~

The meeting had ended and Jihoon was fuming. Kwon Soonyoung was acting all high and mighty again and he has had enough of his rubbish. Clenching his fists, he marched up to the blonde, "What the hell is wrong with you! Do you have something against me? What the hell did I ever do to you?"

Soonyoung scoffed, "Look new intern, you gave a stupid idea and I simply stated my opinions. If you feel so offended, think before speaking the next time. If there even is a next time."

"The fuck did you say!"

"Woah woah woah Jihoon stop." Seungjin, a senior intern grabbed onto Jihoon's arms.

Soonyoung rolled his eyes and left the meeting room.

"Sunbae! He's obviously picking on me! Why doesn't anyone ever say anything to Kwon Soonyoung?"

"Jihoon, have you not realised by now? Kwon Soonyoung? Kwon advertising? Do you not see a link?"

Jihoon gaped, "Fuck. No way."

Seungjin shook his head. "There's a reason why no one dares to mess with him."

  
~

A month had passed with Jihoon working on the project with the rest of the team, including Soonyoung. He had tried at all costs to avoid Soonyoung, or at least have minimal contact with him. Jihoon knew he had stepped on the wrong foot. Of all people in the world, the foot had to belong to the President's son. But Jihoon had an ego, and that ego refused to let him apologise, so he just lived everyday like as if he did not know the said male. The moment the project ended, Jihoon requested to be transferred to the B team, unable to deal with the blonde in the A team. The transfer went on smoothly and Jihoon was sure his career would pick off.

~

And pick off it did. Jihoon quickly rose in the ranks with his sharp tongue and quick wit. If anything good came out with his interactions with Soonyoung, it would have to be fact that Jihoon now did think before speaking. Gone were the days where he would just sputter out the first thing in his mind. Now, he would ponder and contemplate. There was no room for stupid, generic, boring ideas.

One year had passed in a blink of an eye and without knowing, Jihoon had lead several projects, needless to say, they were very successful. One morning, Jihoon was called into the office of the Director of the B team.

The old man sat in his seat, wrinkles covering his face and a file in his hand.

"You called for me Director Choi?"

"Ah yes Jihoon. Sit sit. I have another project for you."

Taking a seat in front of the desk as instructed, Jihoon frowned. "Don't you just hand me the files for the project? What makes this one so special that I have to be called in?"

"It is a huge project. The client is La' Zelle, and this is the first time they are outsourcing their advertising. If everything goes smoothly, La' Zelle would probably come back to us again, so the President himself has emphasised that this project has to be of the best quality possible."

"Of course. I have never been half hearted with any of my projects, whether big or small."

"You won't be leading this project alone this time Jihoon. This would be a collaboration with A team. Kwon Soonyoung will be working with you. I'll leave this project in your hands, don't let me down."

~

Jihoon was pacing in the lounge. _No way. No way. NOOO!_ After a year of successfully avoiding Kwon, must the Gods play with him like that? He plopped down onto the nearest couch and sighed, face buried into his palms.

"Fancy meeting you here. Why aren't you avoiding me today as well?"

Jihoon froze. He sees a pair of feet stepping into his peripheral vision, but he knew that voice. He absolutely loathed it. "Whatever are you talking about?"

"It's fine, doesn't matter anymore. Have you heard about La' Zelle? I'll see you soon for a meeting Lee. Let's work well with each other." Soonyoung grabbed the cookies on the table and left the lounge. Jihoon deflated into the couch, arms lifting to cover his eyes.

~

The meeting room was tense and cold air filled the place. Jihoon and Soonyoung were each sitting on either ends of the meeting table, glaring at each other. Something was definitely going to combust.

"No. One week is too long. Just for ideas? That's ridiculous."

"What is ridiculous is setting the deadline in two days. I remember telling you to think before you speak, obviously you haven't listened." Soonyoung seethed.

"We have a proposal to deliver, brainstorming cannot take up a quarter of that time. And two days is absolutely fine. Haven't you heard of the Parkinson's law? Work expands to fill the time available for its completion. My boys can make it happen, I'm not too sure about yours. Must be busy playing around in that one week you give them." Jihoon deadpans.

"Lee Jihoon, you-"

"Wow okay. I think we could settle for three days or maybe four? Let's not kill each other before the work even started now." Seungkwan spoke up from his seat beside Jihoon. Jihoon had taken amazing care of Seungkwan the moment he entered the B team as an intern, and naturally, Seungkwan had stuck to Jihoon like glue.

"Fine. Three days, thats as far as I can go." Jihoon folded his arms on his chest.

"Fine. Meet me in my office later Jihoon." And with that, Soonyoung got up from his seat, eyes never leaving Jihoon's. He turned his back and left the room. The other teammates from the A team followed suit. Jihoon sighed. He totally forgot he had to brainstorm with Soonyoung. At least it was three days and not a week, he would have died otherwise.

~

The brainstoming had went well by Jihoon's standards. Soonyoung sat at his desk while Jihoon worked on the couch in Soonyoung's office. The only sounds that could be heard were the clacking of the keyboard and the occasional sigh. But other than that, no small talk was made and the two men simply worked in each others presence. When someone did have an idea, he would speak out and the other would nod their head appreciatively and state their opinions. They were both pretty mature about everything and they had a synergy that could only be described as frienemies at that moment. It was the second day of brainstorming when Jihoon had an epiphany. He was lying on the same couch, in the clothes he was wearing yesterday. He shot up from his seat and started typing furiously in his laptop, afraid the moment he stopped typing, everything would fly out of his head. Soonyoung who had been snoozing in his seat, lifted his dissheveled head to the sound of fingers hitting the keyboard and lifted the files covering his eyes. He sees Jihoon who has dark eyebags and had unbuttoned the top three buttons of his dress shirt, revealing his collarbones.

"You're up Kwon? I have just had the eureka moment."

Soonyoung chuckled, "Oh yeah? Hit me."

~

The two leaders of the project had arranged for a meeting with La' Zelle to show them their current proposal. If everything went well, they would be able to start the production of the advertisement in no time, and that would also mean the completion of most of their work. Two weeks to churn out a proposal had to be a record.

Both Jihoon and Soonyoung sat waiting in the meeting room, files laid out in front of them, nervously waiting for the Directors of La' Zelle. Soonyoung tapped his fingers on the table as Jihoon nervously shaked his legs.

"It will be fine Lee. The idea is great, and the team worked hard the past two weeks."

"I know Kwon. We were amazing. But will this be enough for them?"

Just then, someone rasped on the door and it opened to reveal two men and a very well dressed lady. Jihoon shoots up to bow to the Directors and hears Soonyoung muttering beside him, "Guess we will find out soon."

Its game time.

~

"Good morning Directors of La' Zelle, my name is Soonyoung, and this here is Jihoon. Together we worked on the proposal for the advertisement. In the files in front of you is the detailed storyline and the script. But for today we would like to focus on the emotions we would like to deliver to the viewers. We understand that the catchline for La' Zelle is 'Simple yet elegant', and that has always been something La' Zelle is famous for. Simple and beautiful jewellery but at the same time, classy and elegant. We want to reinforce this image. Jihoon will be telling you more."

"As Soonyoung has mentioned, we want to tap on what La' Zelle is famous for. It is a simple storyline. A girl is about to get married. As everyone knows, the wedding day is one of the biggest days for any girl, the most magical day. And the day before her wedding, the girl gets called into her mothers' room. Together they sit on the bed, and the mother takes out a blue velvet box from her safe. She opens the box to reveal a La' Zelle necklace. It is their family's heirloom. The necklace had been passed down from her grandmother, to her mother and now finally to her daughter. The mother puts on the necklacce for her daughter and she tells her that she is now passing on her second most precious treasure to her and tells her to take care of it."

The Directors flip through the file in their hands and the lady gestures, urging Jihoon to continue.

"We cut to the scene of the wedding. The girl is waiting anxiously to walk down the aisle in the waiting room, hands fidgeting with the necklace on her neck. The heirloom worn proudly. Her mother walks in to see her daughter and smiles, hugging her. Both women remain embraced for a long time. Once again, we cut to the scene where the girl is standing by the altar, and she shares a sweet kiss with her new husband. She searches for her mother in the crowd and sees her, hands touching her heart, tears falling down her face. The daugher bursts into tears as she looks into her mother's eyes. Her mother mouths 'Don't cry sweetheart.' The girl then thinks back to the time in the waiting room just before walking down the aisle. In her mother's embrace, she hears her mother tell her, "I gave away my second most precious treasure to you yesterday, and today I will be giving away my most precious treasure to your husband. Take care of yourself and I will always, always be here for you. Whenever you need me, touch the necklace and think of me, and I will come running to you my precious girl."

Jihoon peers at the lady, who seemed to be the most important person in the room. She was nodding, uninterested. He gulped. Soonyoung who sat beside him nudged him with his foot, and Jihoon took a deep breath in.

"We will then cut to the future, where the same girl who got married previously is now aged and it is almost like deja vu. She sits her daughter down now and takes out the same blue velvet box and repeats the same words her mother tells her."

Soonyoung then picks up from where Jihoon had stopped. "Basically, we want to show that some things remain forever, like family. It is not the amount of diamonds or gold that makes an item precious, but the meaning and the love that determines it. We tried to embody the simple yet classy idea into it. So... Do you have any questions?"

~

The Directors had left the meeting room and exited the building. It had been a good ten minutes and the two team leaders were still inside the meeting room. The team had been waiting anxiously outside. Seungkwan was pacing up and down, "Shit. I don't think it went well. The guys from La' Zelle just left like that and Jihoon and Soonyoung are still in there! Do you think they are wallowing in self pity? We put in so much work I thought I was going collapse from exhaustion!"

"Relax Seungkwan. They will come out soon and we will know then."

"Seokmin, they-"

Just then the meeting room door swung open and everyone held their breaths, heart in their mouths.

Jihoon looked at them with a blank face. Everyone was mentally preparing themselves for the worst. Soonyoung then broke out into a smile. Upon noticing the change in expression, Seungkwan freaked out, "Mr Kwon is smiling! Wait, does this mean what I think it means? Jihoon?"

Jihoon allowed himself to finally relax. After two weeks of blood, sweat, tears and sleepless nights, he finally heaved a sigh of relief. "Good job guys. You have worked really hard."

The team cheered and high-fived each other. It was going to be a night for celebrations, that was for sure.

~10 minutes prior~

The two men remained seated in their chairs, heads in their hands. Jihoon started chuckling, Soonyoung quickly following suit. Both were extremely relieved. It had been a long two weeks.

"We did it. We really did it."

"We did didn't we. You did good Jihoon. That idea of yours hit the home run."

"You're the one who thought of the heirloom stuff. Don't give me all the credit. The team worked real hard too." Jihoon looked up at Soonyoung beaming beside him. He smiled back, eyes curling into tiny crescent moons. The first genuine smile shared between the both of them.

"You're not too bad Jihoon."

"You're not too bad yourself, Soonyoung."

Maybe it was not too late to form a camaraderie.


End file.
